All Of Me
by YourNoona
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cinta tumbuh secara tiba-tiba? pasrah dan terima saja atau menolak dan tau apa yang akan terjadi akhirnya? [chanbaek]
1. Chapter 1

**A** LL **O** F **M** E

* * *

 _ **Mungkin segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini terjadi walau itu mustahil.**_

* * *

Udara yang sejuk, matahari yang malu malu menyinarkan cahaya nya dan suara kicauan burung yang terbang kesana kemari dengan riang. Pagi yang indah untuk memulai sesuatu yang postif. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Byun Baekhyun karena seseorang sudah merusak suana indah tersebut.

Dengan rasa tidak bersalah seseorang yang Baekhyun tuduh sebagai perusak 'suasana indah pagi' dengan santai memakan rotinya di meja makan dengan tampang datar sedatar papan kayu.

"Wah sepertinya enak ya roti itu" celetuk Baekhyun sarkasme, jangan lupakan wajah sinis yang Baekhyun punya (tidak ada ngaruhnya bagi seseorang yang berada tepat di seberangnya)

"Ya" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Park Chanyeol, dengan tampang yang bodoh dan datar (menurut Baekhyun) Baekhyun sangat menyesal memiliki adik seperti dia, apa yang harus dibanggakan?

"Kembalikan roti ku!" rasa tak terima rotinya dimakan paksa, Baekhyun ingin rotinya kembali "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Park Chanyeol" dengan mata yang mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol, mau tidak mau Chanyeol menghentikan sebentar kegiatan _'mari mengunyah roti'_ nya.

Menatap Baekhyun lamat lamat dan sialnya yang ditatap menjadi gugup sendiri tapi dia tidak ingin kalah, Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang "Kau menginginkannya kembali?" layaknya seorang psikopat yang sedang mendapat mangsanya, Chanyeol masih tetap fokus pada kakanya sekarang.

"Ya, apa itu masalah bagi mu tuan muda?" dengan penuh penekanan Baekhyun masih tetap menatap Chanyeol menantang, dia tidak takut (baca kembali 'tidak takut')

"Silahkan ambil" dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidah, dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa itu roti yang sudah dikunyah dengan warna yang sudah tidak jelas dan terlihat menjijikan di sodorkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

"DASAR GILA! MENJIJIKAN" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah mendelik tatapan penuh jijik ke arah Chanyeol, yang ditatap dan dikatai seperti itu dengan santai menelan apa yang menurut Baekhyun menjijikan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Park Chanyeol"

Setelah kejadian sarapan yang sangat menggelikan tadi, mood Baekhyun sangat jatuh. Apapun yang terkait oleh bau bau 'Park Chanyeol' Baekhyun langsung naik pitam, entah mau Chanyeol diam,bergerak,bernafas apapun itu tentang Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung saja berubah menjadi ganas. Terserah mau dikatai kaka tidak berperi kemanusiaan, ganas, galak, tidak punya rasa kasihan, mungkin sampai tidak punya pacar (apa ini maksudnya) Baekhyun tidak peduli, sekali lagi **tidak peduli** , mungkin yang tidak mempunyai pacar dia memerdulikan itu walau sedikit. Toh orangtuanya saja sudah biasa akan hal tersebut, dengan Baekhyun yang berteriak teriak layaknya seseorang yang kerasukan dan Chanyeol yang hanya cuek dan tidak peduli akan tindakan kakanya.

Well mungkin kalian bingung dengan adik dan kakak seperti apa mereka, sudah jelas marga mereka berbeda dari Park ke Byun. Dan sekarang aku akan jelaskan

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Park Seungri dan Park Yoona telah di diagnosa dokter tidak bisa memiliki keturanan karena kelainan dalam organ reproduksi Park Seungri, walau begitu Park Yonna tidak meninggalkan Park Seungri begitu saja. Mereka berencana mengadopsi anak di panti asuhan terdekat, saat sudah sampai di tempat panti asuhan tersebut Park Seungri langsung tetarik pada bocah ceria dan selalu tersenyum yang kisaran umurnya dua tahun._

 _Park Seungri yang gemas melihat anak tersebut langsung menghampiri anak tersebut "Hai, nama mu siapa?" ujar Park Seungri dengan senyum manis, anak tersebut memperhatikan Park Seungri sebentar dan membalas senyuman nya tak kalah manis "Hai paman, namaku Byun Baekhyun" ucap anak bernama Baekhyun, senyumannya masih awet dan malah semakin lucu karena matanya pun membentuk eyes smile. Merasa sudah klop dengan anak tersebut, Park Seungri meminta persetujuan dari Park Yoona, panti asuhan dan Baekhyun sendiri. Semua nya setuju jika Baekhyun di adopsi, dan Baekhyun sendiri senang karena akhirnya dia bisa merasakan rasa kasih sayang yang dia impikan._

 _Baekhyun di perlakukan dengan baik oleh orangtua barunya, layaknya anak kandung, Baekhyun merasa dia tidak pernah di perlakukan buruk walau sedikit pun, Baekhyun yang masih kecil pun senang dengan orang tua barunya tersebut. Walau pun Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi anak dari Park Seungri dan Park Yoona tetapi mereka tidak ada niatan untuk mengganti nama marga dari Baekhyun, mereka akan menggantinya jika Baekhyun yang meminta._

 _Selang satu tahun tiba tiba saja Park Yoona mual mual, setelah di check ke dokter ternyata mereka di karuniai calon anak oleh Tuhan, mendengar berita itu Park Seungri dan Park Yoona menangis haru. "Kau akan segera memiliki adik, Baekhyun" Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung berbinar dan menanyakan apakah adik nya lelaki? Dan kapan dia akan lahir dan pertanyaan anak-anak yang sangat menginginkan seorang adik._

 _Sembilan bulan kemudian, lahirlah seorang anak lelaki yang di beri nama 'Park Chanyeol'. Baekhyun sangat berbinar saat tau adiknya seorang lelaki seperti yang dia harapkan, Baekhyun mengusap pipi adiknya tersebut dengan lembut "Cepat besar ya Chanyeolie, agar nanti kita bisa main bersama. Oh ya Baekhyun akan menjadi kaka yang baik dan selalu menjaga mu dan jadilah adik yang baik juga ya?" ucap Baekhyun polos sambil tersenyum dengan lebar,Baekhyun masih anteng mengeluh pipi Chanyeol yang tidur dengan lelap. Park Seungri dan Park Yoona yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan juga senang dengan kata kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Sekarang Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk cepat tumbuh besar._

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang sedang melanda Baekhyun, dia langsung menyalakan tv dan mencari program mana yang menurutnya menarik. Tanpa disangka sangka ternyata Baekhyun mulai tertarik akan salah satu _drama korea_ yang sedang booming saat ini. Saat sedang asik asiknya menonton tiba tiba saja tv mati. Baekhyun bingung apa yang terjadi, lampu ruangan masih menyala tetapi tvnya mati. Saat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dia menemukan sang pelaku utama yang dengan datar memegang remote tv dan menekan tombol _power._

"Kau seorang lelaki Baekhyun" celetuk Chanyeol cuek dan datar, dia hanya bingung baru saja menemukan seorang lelaki yang senang sekali menonton acara casanova. Sangat meragukan.

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika terdapat perempatan di dahi Baekhyun, dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol "Lalu apa permasalahan nya?"

Mendengar nada yang manis dibuat buat Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun aneh "sudah jelas karena itu acara untuk perempuan dan kau lelaki" ungkap Chanyeol "ah pantas saja ya kau sangat 'maco'" lanjut Chanyeol.

Merasa tak terima dihina oleh adik sendiri (pendapat Baekhyun) Baekhyun langsung nyerocos "Apa urusan mu?" lanjut nya "Jangan urusi aku! terserah ku dong mau suka _drama korea_ ,boyband kek, girlband dan mungkin satpam yang sudah tua apa itu masalah?!" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan santai jika kalian mendengar suara anak itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mungkin omelan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung bangkit berdiri dan pergi entah kemana. "HEY MAU KEMANA KAU? JAWAB AKU!" teriak Baekhyun tak karuan, inilah hobi baru Baekhyun.

* * *

tbc/end?

* * *

Hah mungkin dari kalian ada yang sempet merasa ini sedikit mirip dengan ff return of the dandelion ya mungkin bisa dibilang klo aku ini mendapat ide/? dari ff itu tapi aku gada niatan buat ngopi atau apa dan aku juga bakal buat alur yang abstark kaya sekarang hehe. Kalo ff ini banyak yang tertarik aku akan lanjut, see you~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A** LL **O** F **M** E

* * *

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, problematika Baekhyun masih tetaplah sama yaitu adik nya yang begitu ia 'sayangi', hanya saja hari ini lebih spesial daripada hari hari sebelum nya. Bagaimana tidak, Park Chanyeol membawa sahabat sehidup semati nya ke dalam rumah nya (mungki rumah orang tuanya). Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan perihal sahabatnya jika saja kelakuan mereka itu, diam,kalem,dan juga tenang. Tetapi hal itu hanya tipuan semata, teman nya sama saja dengan Chanyeol mau dari segi bentuk dan juga perilaku, hanya saja tidak semua dari diri mereka bertiga sama. Perkenalkan nama mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, nama yang konyol jika Baekhyun pikir.

Jujur saat melihat teman dari adiknya tersebut dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan fisik mereka yang sebelas duabelas seperti adiknya. Mereka tinggi menjulang, lumayan tampan dan juga dari penampilan mereka tidak terlihat kampungan malah terlihat berkelas layaknya model yang berada di _red carpet_. Tetapi pujian itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saat ketiganya sudah bersama, entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang didalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak peduli hanya saja mereka merusak ketenangan nya menonton drama siang ini!

tok!

tok!

"Bisakah kalian lebih tenang sedikit?" teriak Baekhyun di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang mengubris dan masih tetap bising dengan urusan masing masing.

"Sialan kalian semua" desis Baekhyun sudah naik pitam.

TOK!

TOK!

"Hey! Aku tau diantara kalian tidak ada yang tunarungu, bisakah kalian tidak bising dan tidak mengganggu dengan suara kalian itu?" cukup Baekhyun sudah jengkel dengan suara hingar bingar tidak jelas dari dalam pintu tersebut dan Baekhyun sudah ketinggalan drama kesukaan nya!

cklek

Akhirnya seseorang yang berada di dalam memang benar benar tidak tuli. Dengan wajah datar yang tidak terkendali seseorang itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa maksud dari seseorang didepannya ini? apa dia benar benar tuli tidak mendengar suaranya tadi?

"Bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Kalian mengganggu ku. Dan kenapa menaiki sebelah alis mu begitu?"

Mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun mau tidak mau pria yang berada di depan nya itu, yang bernama Sehun. Langsung menurunkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap datar yang katanya kakak dari Park Chanyeol

"Kelas berapa kau?" bukan nya menjawab, Sehun malah bertanya balik Baekhyun.

"Yang jelas aku lebih tua dari pada kau" sebenarnya Sehun sudah tau asal usul kakanya sahabatnya ini, dia hanya penasaran dari tampangnya yang imut jika dikategorikan seorang pria. Apa benar dia **tempramental, ketus** dan juga **menyebalkan**? Dan sekarang Sehun akan membuktikan nya.

"Kalau begitu berapa umurmu?" pancing Sehun tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang mungkin heran sedang apa ia sekarang.

"Sembilanbelas"

"Kau cukup tua juga ya untuk usiamu sekarang, aku tidak menyangka"

Mendengar penuturan Sehun tersebut Baekhyun merasa sedikit tersinggung, entah harus bangga karena secara tersirat Sehun bilang ia awet muda atau apa dia harus tersinggung karena itu sebuat sindiran halus? Ia pun tidak tau. Persetan dengan drama yang sedang berlangsung.

"Mungkin kau saja yang terlalu tua untuk ukuran usiamu, biar ku tebak usia mu. Pasti tujuhbelas atau bahkan enambelas? Wah tua sekali ya mukamu" dengan sedikit nada mengejek akhirnya Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Saat mendengar kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut tajam Baekhyun, Sehun rasa harus ia cukupkan saja topik ini dari pada mendengar makian dari Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

'Mungkin lain kali saja' batin Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja, dan sekedar informasi umurku sama dengan adikmu" tanpa basa basi Sehun menutup pintu itu perlahan, sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna Sehun masih bisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aw sangat menggelikan" desis Baekhyun sarkasme.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali ke aktifitas awalnya.

 **...**

"Sudah ku bilang dia itu tempramental" saut seseorang yang paling tinggi dengan wajah tidak minat.

Mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk setuju "Bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari kita tetapi dia sedikit mengerikan" jawab Sehun yang baru saja _berbincang-bincang manis_ dengan Baekhyun.

"Berapa umurnya memang?" Jongin yang sedari diam akhirnya angkat bicara, saat mendengar itu Sehun langsung menatap Jongin serius.

"Hey Kim Jongin, aku berharap kau tidak terkejut mengetahui ini" dengan nada yang seserius mungkin Sehun membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga Jongin

"Sembilanbelas tahun" mendengar itu Jongin langsung menatap Sehun heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda. Aku yakin dia enambelas tahun" Chanyeol yakin semua orang beranggapan bahwa kakaknya terlihat lebih muda dibanding umurnya dan perkiraan nya pun sudah terbukti.

"Ya walau akupun sependapat dengan mu tetapi kita tidak bisa mengelak faktanya" dengan sedikit seringai Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka

"Bahwa dia adalah kakak ku" saut Chanyeol datar dan juga risih dengan topik pembicaraan saat ini.

" _Oh God, i forget about that. Sorry_ "

"Tak apa"

.

Tok

Tok

Tak lama setelah mengetuk, sang pemilik pintu menunjukan batang hidungnya. Terlihat bahwa dia sehabis bangun tidur.

"Aku lapar" singkat,padat dan jelas. Entah ini sebuat permintaan tolong atau suruhan Baekhyun pun tak tau.

"Lalu?" dengan sedikit menaikan alis Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Buatkan aku makan" muka datar, nada bicara cuek. Apa ini bisa dikategorikan meminta tolong? Dan Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bila dia sedang di perbudak. Hiperbola sekali kau Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedang memperintahku? Aku kakak mu jangan lupakan itu" mendengar itu air muka Chanyeol berubah menjadi heran (walau tidak ketara) apa ada yang salah dengan perkataan nya sampai membuat Baekhyun tersinggung?

"Tidak dan aku tidak lupa" jengkel? Sudah jelas. Baekhyun sudah jengkel dengan kelakuan adiknya ini, _what the hell_. Adik macam apa dia.

" _I'm done._ Baiklah tuan muda akan aku buatkan" dengan nada sedikit sarkasme ia langsung melenggang pergi ke dapur, sudah cukup Baekhyun tidak ada mood untuk beradu argumen dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupakan Sehun dan Jongin" Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya jengkel.

Setelah selesai membuat makan malam untuk mereka berempat, Baekhyun berniat untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir tak usah ketuk pintu pun tidak terjadi apapun.

Cklek

" _Shit_ " umpat Jongin terburu buru menyimpan majalah kesembarang tempat,saat menyadari makhluk asing yang tak tau sopan santun masuk begitu saja dengan seenak jidatnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar ketiga manusia yang berada di depan matanya, hal yang pertama yang ia liat ialah Chanyeol yang sedang menggunakan _earphone_ dan menatap jendela, sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin sedang asik melihat majalah _porn_. Wow masih ingusan saja sudah begitu.

"Cepat makan malam sudah siap" tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung melenggang begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan perubahan air muka Jongin yang panik.

"Aku nyaris jantungan. Sungguh aku malu" gumam Jongin tak tau pada siapa.

Chanyeol,Sehun,Jongin sudah berada di meja makan, mereka sudah mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di depan mata. Dengan sedikit gugup Jongin angkat bicara "Uh, tentang tadi aku minta maaf" entah berbicara kepada siapa, iapun bingung ingin memanggil Baekhyun apa, jika dia memanggil dengan sebutan nama rasanya sangat tidak sopan karena faktanya Baekhyun lebih tua dari nya tetapi jika memanggil dengan kak rasanya sangatlah tidak pantas. Serba salah telah melanda Kim Jongin.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin,Baekhyun pun langsung melihat seseorang tersebut "Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, aku hanya heran masih umur tujuhbelas tahun saja sudah melihat hal seperti itu"

Mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun, Jongin jadi makin gugup sendiri, Jongin tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang pas saat ini dan sekarang ia tidak bisa mengelak. Dengan lirikan maut nya Jongin melirik ke arah sahabatnya seakan berbicara _' please . help . me . and . make. him. understand'_

Sehun orang yang pertama kali peka saat melihat sahabatnya yang sengsara akhirnya menimbali apa yang Baekhyun katakan "Sekarang kita lagi pada masa pubertas, kau tau rasanya seperti apa kan dan yang pasti pernah merasakan bukan? Bisa kah sedikit memaklumi?" Sehun tau ia menang maka dari itu dia mengembangkan seringainya.

'dasar setan kecil' batin Baekhyun.

"Ya kau benar dan alasan mu masuk akal" lirik nya kepada Sehun. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengalah untuk hari ini, akan ku tekan kan **hanya hari ini**.

Akhirnya penantian Baekhyun tidak lah sia sia, karena dua sejoli itu pun pergi ke kandang masing masing. Jujur saja terlibat dengan Chanyeol sudah membuatnya gila minta ampun bagaimana jika di tambah dengan kawan kawan nya yang sejenis itu? Jika bisa Baekhyun ingin meminta pahala lebih untuk ini.

Dengan manis Baekhyun membanting dirinya ke sofa, setelahnya hanya keheningan yang tersisa. Chanyeol yang melihat kakaknya berada di sofa pun akhirnya mengikuti, Baekhyun melirik dan menatap aneh adiknya itu –aneh sekali dia—

"Sebegitu frustasinya bertemu dengan mereka?" mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam, ternyata adiknya ini begitu peka. Belum sempat menjawab tiba tiba —

"Atau kau sedang menstruasi?" rupanya Chanyeol sedang mencari mati dengan singa betina.

"Ya aku sangat **frustasi** dan juga **muak** dengan kawan mu itu dan AKU INI PRIA BODOH!" demi Tuhan, Baekhyun kenapa kau cepat sekali terbakar amarah? _Damn, fuck about Chanyeol and friend._

"Sekarang aku meragukan saat eomma bercerita ketika aku baru lahir dan kau menanti ku untuk tumbuh dewasa" tanpa minat Chanyeol bertanya, sebenarnya apa benar itu terjadi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam(lagi) memorinya seakan berputar kembali, tidak ia sangka ternyata Chanyeol sudah dewasa, bahkan Chanyeol sekarang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Iya cerita itu tidak bualan dan tak ku sangka sekarang kau sudah tujuhbelas tahun yang artinya kau sudah dewasa tetapi mengapa kau—

begitu menyebalkan Park?" seperti sebuah hantaman jika saja yang sedang bercakap dengan Baekhyun bukan lah Chanyeol. Tetapi mau seperti apa Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan cuek dan seadanya.

Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun, perlahan tapi pasti. Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan itu pun mulai waspada, apa mungkin Chanyeol marah akan perkataan nya tersebut? Padahal itukan hanya sepele –ya sepele bagi mu,Baek— .

Baekhyun sudah sedikit gugup, takut jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu hal yang diluar dugaan. Saat sudah tinggal sejengkal jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan nafasnya saling beradu tiba tiba Chanyeol bangkit. _What the—?_ Apa maksudnya tadi itu.

"HEY APA YANG KAU? JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Saat itu yang terdengar hanya teriakan dan gedoran di kamar Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Berfikir untuk memberi komentar,kritik dan juga saran? Jika kalian suka sama cerita aku jangan lupa komentar, follow dan juga favourite ya. Itu sangat berarti buat aku, makasi!


End file.
